The Terroriser of SeeD
by RagingStormAmazing
Summary: She Was a new student and he had a Terrifying past. She could never understand him...Could she? He hassles her just like the other students but has he finally met his match Or just another SeeD to break! SeiferXOC   Some strong Language


Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 8 or the characters

A/N: Okay so this is my first Fic so any feedback is appreciated at the moment im Trying to work on making the main character a little bit more interesting. Will post chapter 2 soon :)

The Terroriser of SeeD

Chapter 1: Discovery

I wrestled the huge hunk of metal onto my shoulder _Why the heck is it so damn heavy_ I groaned under the weight of the huge blade.

I finally reached the trunk of a tree i reached my hand down to check if it was stable and the blade began slipping down my back nearly pushing me over.

When I finally managed to sit on the trunk in a fairly comfortable position I could barely breath _What am I even doing in here darn im so silly thinking I could handle this thing._

I was jolted out of my thoughts when a rustle came from within the nearby bushes, I sighed_ What now! _A Grat dashed into my view and I couldnt help but squeal a little.

I raised the weapon above my head, well as high as i could without dropping it and crushing myself _Comeon Mills you can do this_ I grinned and jumped towards the Grat.

A vine whipped at my legs suddenly and I stumbled and fell to the floor _At this rate i wont leave here alive...Qualified SeeD they were so wrong to graduate me._

The grat raised a vine above me and i could see it almost as though it was in slow motion flying towards my face I looked the other way and let out a shriek.

I waited for Pain and an impact but it felt like i was waiting forever when I gathered the courage to open my eyes.

"Sleeping in the training center is pathetic and it will get you killed IDIOT"

I looked up and saw a male about my age his hair was short and spiky blonde. His eyes a piercingly bright Green he wore black pants and a blue shirt.

He smirked at me

"Oh also Id say quit the gunblade while your ahead , someone like you wont ever wield something like that"

_Someone like me huh_ I wanted to yell at him but I just didnt have the energy and he was probably right I was exhausted just carrying it let alone using it.

He stared at me angrily and waved his hand in front of my face

"Hey stop daydreaming and get out of here cause next time i wont save your sorry ass"

I just nodded and gripped the handle of the blade dragging it behind me. I could feel him watching me as I walked away and I sighed _could this day get any worse._

I strolled out of my dorm locking the door behind me _Dont worry Milly you can forget about yesterday, Hey nobody ever has to know you almost died trying to fight in the TC._

Reassuring myself like that made me feel slighly better but definitely not convinced. when I reached the halls I noticed it, Everyone was acting strange.

I saw someone in the distance point at me and laugh and I could hear whispers I gazed around confused when someone collided with me I looked up at a girl with silver hair and an eyepatch who had a brawny tan guy behind her.

"YOU"

I looked up at her confused

"YOU"

at this point everyone on the floor looked at us

"What shes tryin ta say is that you shouldnt go to the TC anymore if Seif always has to save ya, ya know!"

I blinked

"It was only once" I said still with a strange look on my face

"Well stay out kay hes got enough damn work if ya cant hack it as SeeD then buzz off"

"BUZZ" yelled the silver haired girl pretending to flap wings in my face

"Hey back off you meanys" someone squealed

I looked over at a small short girl in a vibrant yellow dress.

The two that were hassling me looked at her shrugged at each other then walked off laughing and chatting casually.

She bounced over to me and extended her hand

I took it and she heaved me up

"Im selphie" she said smiling and doing a little pose

"Milly"

"Ooooh thats pretty, I like it"

I nodded

"You hungry Milly?"

I glanced at her she had an expectant look on her face

"Uh okay I guess so" I mumbled

"YAY" she squealed almost bursting my ears

before I knew it she had my hand firmly grasped in hers and we were winding in out of students through the hallways. I was glad she knew were she was going.

The Cafeteria was huge and had a kiosk with an incredible aroma drifting my direction. The floor was filled with tables and almost 30 students were crowded around socialising.

Selphie dragged me through the room and plopped down onto a seat pushing me towards another.

I sat down and looked around the table an intelligent blonde with her hair tyed into a bun sat there looking over papers and Also a man wearing a cowboy hat with long brown hair.

The blonde lady lifted her glasses a little and looked at me.

"Well Gd'morning lovely thang names Irvine Kinneas" I stared at him confused and heard the blonde laugh.

"Stop it Irvy you big perve geez" Selphie playfully slapped him on the arm

"Dont mind him Milly hes always like that, Oh and this is Quisty shes an instructor here"

I nodded and awkwardly waved at both of them

I went to speak when a huge slam from behind me had all the students looking behind us.

"Whats all the fus..." I stopped midsentence when I saw his green eyes looking directly at our table.

"Great its the super asshole, sorry Ladies im out" Irvine dashed off in another direction and I turned back to the entrance.

He was with the girl and boy who had harrassed me in the halls earlier.

He gazed around a bit then strolled towards our table I glanced at selphie who was nervously biting her lip and Quistis who was glaring at her papers.

"Well fancy that little miss bubbly has found her way to little miss stupid...How wonderful"

"STUPID" the silver haired girl repeated

I sighed

He laughed "Hello Instructor Trepe how are you today?"

"Dont bother Seifer"

"Dont be so cold Quissy"

"Im not in the mood for your shit" he Looked a bit surprised as she gathered her papers and stormed off.

"What the..Whats she got up her goddamn ass fricken bitch"

"Dont talk about her like that shes an instructor you dopeyhead" Selphie said standing up with her hands on her hips staring up at his face

"Aww im just trying to be friendly it aint my fault your all so annoying, specially you"

Selphies face turned red but she took a deep breath and turned away "Lets go Mill im sure we can find better company"

I nodded and stood up but as i went to walk towards Selphie Seifer shot in front of me and blocked my path leaning one hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair.

"What even you dont want to spend time with me, But I saved your life"

I nodded "I remember"

"Then stay for a while" he moved his body closer to mine and gazed down at me _Crap hes tall._

I could see selphie looking at me with a concerned look "Get out of there " she mouthed to me as I nooded in return

I looked up for a second and instantly regretted huge green eyes pierced into mine as we made a brief moment of eyecontact it felt as though my stomach was tearing in half and i quickly looked away.

I heard him laugh "Actually you know what, Come back when you have learned how to fight back you wimp"

he took a few steps back and I could feel him still looking at me I quickly wandered over to Selphie and she grabbed my hand and led us away.

I looked back and saw Seifer and his two friends taking our table. I sighed._ Another shitty day._

I sat on the couch it was so soft it was like everytime I moved even the slightest bit thatI sunk further and further down .

Selphie giggled and I realised she was watching me "Milly versus the Couch the final battle"

I laughed "Its comfy but its also trying to eat me"

Rinoa and selphie exchanged glances and giggled. Selphie had introduced me to Rinoa she seemed really nice but apparently she was only at garden occasionly and spent most of her time in timber.

We sat there in silence for a while until I spoke up about something that had been bothering me "That Seifer guy..Who is he?"

They both looked up at me "Its a long story but basically he takes care of the training center and the students who go there"

I nodded "Okay so hes like an instructor then sorta?"

"No way hes not even a seed"

"What but hes got to be too old to still be here then"

Selphie scrunched up her face "Special Uh situation?"

I was confused as anything but pretended not to be "Fair enough?"

Later on Rinoa and Selphie were playfully trying on clothes and such but my mind was racing _What in the world does special situation mean? _

_Now he will be there everytime im at the TC he will be lurking somewhere_

_laughing in the shadows_

_DAMN HIM_

"MILLY" I shot around at the mention of my name

"Sorry Selph was deep in thought"

She cheekily grinned "Oooh Do tell whats on your mind...I wont tell promise"

I frowned "ts just stuff, I wish I was a better fighter"

"Why not go to the TC thats what its for" Rinoa yelled from across the room were she was in front of the mirror holding a dress against her.

"SEIFER" Selphie screamed so loud making me and Rinoa both jump like mad

"WHAT" Rinoa retorted

"Seifers at the TC thats why you dont want to go...Well I wouldnt want to go either"

""Selph you know whats hes been through"

"Yeah i Know and hes still a jerk people never change"

Rinoa sighed and walked back to the rack of dresses hanging up and I looked back out the window in silence. _Selphie your wrong...People do change..Ive changed._

Another day at the cafeteria we were all sat around the table it was the usual scene Selphie and Irvine flirting and Giggling like mad on one end and Quistis furiously flipping through papers and sorting them at the other end.

Rinoa and Commander Squall who id been recently introduced to sitting in the middle being lovey dovey and next to me was Zell hungrily munching down his hotdogs.

I was pretty happy with these people they were all so unique so different yet they meshed so well My contemplation was interupted by a strange feeling and then a sneeze.

"Sounds like someones sick" Quistis announced

I sighed "I didnt realise before"

"You should go to the Infirmary" Irvine added

"Okay im off now" I got up and waved goodbye before making my way to the infirmary The doctor said I had pnuemonia

"How is that even possible?"

"Did you sleep with the window open" I gasped

"Damned Selph" the doctor laughed and gestured to the corner "Feel free to use the hot tub later" I nodded and left.

I spent three hours freezing my ass off wrapped in mass blankets in my dorm before I finally Gave in to my diva self and decided a relax in the hot tub was what i really needed.

I took my Bikini and a shirt just in case and wandered down to the infirmary i wandered to the hotub and found myself a comfortable spot It was so relaxing that I could have sworn I fell asleep.

I was snapped out of my relaxation by a loud clang near the door "Doctor Kadawaki Is that you?" I asked into the darkness.

I could see a shadow flutter past the curtain surrounding me and felt a shiver go up my spine"Doctor" Once again no answer.

Another loud clang that was closer I was shaking like mad and pressed myself up again the far side of the tub glaring at the curtains waiting for something...No...anything.

The curtains moved a little and i could feel my body twitching and then the curtains flew up and i saw a figure rush towards me I heard a splash and let out the biggest scream of my life.

I heard someone uncontrollably laughing and splashing around and opened my eyes "SEIFER"

He smirked "Ah so we are on a first name basis now huh? Well its only fair I know yours then"

I ignored his comment "What the heck are you doing?"

he raised one eyebrow "Hmm dont you know Im the terroriser Of SeeD and what better place then here"

It was mine turn to smirk now "I thought you actually had to be a SeeD to earn that title"

I saw his mouth curl angrily

"Like your any better you cant even fight how you became SeeD ill never undertsand"

at that moment I realised what i had done as he started paddling to the edge

I sighed but looked up only to realise he was in a pair of bather shorts and darn did he look good His abs were sticking out and he was so toned each time he moved his arms in the water his muscles rippled.

No wonder he could wield a gunblade he obviously trained and worked out alot. I couldnt look away he was like perfection right in front of me.

"Take a damn picture why dont ya"

My eyes darted up and he was scowling at me his green eyes fiercly looking at mine i Blushed and looked down.

"Sorry"

"Ah dont worry Ive been sizing you up too" I glanced up at him with his big trademark smirk plastered on his face

"Dont worry your atleast a five" he said mockingly

I could feel anger welling up inside of me "Yeah well you dont even make five"

_You make ten wait no make that 100 wait there is no number for a body like that._

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts

"Well arent you hard to please"

I nodded

He grinned "You arent my type anyway darling sorry to dissapoint"

I glared at him

"Anyway im off got things to do im sure we will see each other around...You should stop by the TC so i can save your ass from Dying AGAIN"

I sighed and watched him close the curtains and listened at his footseps dissapeared into silence

_Come Back_

_Im bored_

_And I want to perve some more_

_This Damn sickness better go away soon_

_I think I need to Hit the TC some more._

_Oh god hes got me right were he wants me..The Terroriser of SeeD has me coming back for more._


End file.
